The Monster
by Andrew Livingston
Summary: A eight-part series of ficlets all inspired by the Lady's sophmore album, "The Fame Monster". Starring you and Edward. Smut/fluff/het/yaoi/ketchup/etc.
1. So Happy I Could Die

**A/N: So, I should probably set this up a bit. This began as excerpt to something much bigger. In this story, the main character (who isn't Edward) is a fairy. A flying, sparkly blond fairy. Just kidding. Think Gaelic faerie. One of the faeries gift is that when they come in direct physical contact with supernatural beings, that particular place on the supernatural being looks and behaves human. As a faerie comes to age into their mystical heritage, their gifts evolve. At this point, our faerie character's moods can manipulate and enhance their other gifts. In short, during sex with a vampire, the vamp looks and feels human, their features don't change but their skin color, eye color, body heat, and skin texture does. They're still very firm and move like vampires. I think I explained that well. Anyway, it's written so that the narrator is the reader. I don't own Twilight, because if I did, Jasper & Bella would switch roles. In everything. Oh, and Jacob would be in a kennel. **

This couldn't be real. There was no way it was real. Because if this was real, something would be wrong about this. His skin wouldn't be so smooth, and our bodies wouldn't fit so perfectly.

The moonlight wouldn't dance across his skin like the surface of the ocean at midnight. His hair wouldn't glow as brilliantly bronze in the night as it does in the day, and those strong warm arms wouldn't be wrapped around me.

His endless emerald eyes wouldn't be penetrating my very humanity, and his warm, soft lips wouldn't be leaving permanent tingling tattoos.

Because if that were true, I'd be dead. This cozy mouton side cabin would be a devastating crime scene, and Edward would be to blame. Death by unrealistic perfection. But then he kissed me, and I knew that this dream was real.

I was indeed making love to Adonis. Or rather he to I. I had tasted the flesh of a god, and it was beyond all expectations I so foolishly built. A god was currently inside of me, filling me with love and emotions surpassing the most unnecessary extravagances one could fathom. Edward placed me in the middle of ecstasy, and I didn't even have to work for it.

Every moment of the past four months brought us to this very night, this very second. The seemingly insignificant navy blue cotton/wool blend shirt , the snow entrenched valley, the Christmas morning breakfast in bed, even the wrecked Volvo. Every occurrence between the two of us brought our beings to become as one.

"Are you close?" I asked as Edward thrust his hips forward and away. Could he hear the mist in my voice? I was certain my words were almost inaudible.

"I've been close since we began, I can keep this up for as long as you can stand." He grinned down, moving hair from my eyes, still keeping his perfect positioning.

"I don't ever want this end." I breathed.

"Neither do I," he placed a fleet of kisses on my collar bone, "But the others will may begin to worry."

My voice hitched as he struck gold inside of me, "Gah!" I grabbed his shoulders, "Forgive me for being selfish, but I honestly couldn't give a fu-"

He struck again.

"Maybe you just shouldn't talk."

"Quit suggesting what I'm already inclined to do and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." He picked up his pace, and changed his rhythm. When would enough ever be enough? How could I tire of this? I clenched myself around him, it felt warm enough to me, surely any part of him touching me would behave human.

Edward took in a sharp breath as his knees buckled slightly. I grinned up at him satisfied, "For as long as I can stand, eh?"

"Stop that. It's not fair."

"Stop what?" I tightened my grip again, his thrusts became from frantic. "Don't ever forget who's dick that is. I'll do with it what I please."

Edward threw his head back in pleasure, "I'm so close."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed my way up his jaw and whispered in his ear, "Close to what?"

My inquiry made him shiver, "I'm going to come."

"Come for me," I whispered.

And with that, Edward dispersed himself within me. I felt his love fill me and melted into the bed. He collapsed next to me, motionless and completely breathless.

I smiled triumphantly and draped an arm over his marble frame, "Don't feel bad. I'm talented."

He laughed throatily, as if out of breath, "Talented? You're completely brilliant."

I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder, "You're not too bad yourself."

"I've waited so long to make love to you," he sat up, placing my head in his lap, "I was so afraid."

I clenched his hand, "You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I'm happy."

"How happy?"

"So happy I could die," I watched his features tighten and squeezed his hand, "and it's alright. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Alejandro

**Alejandro**

It was my understanding that vampires shied away from tropical climates. Sunny uncharted beaches on the coast of Spain were surely no exception. Well, it never occurred to me that they were an exception.

But like most of my pre-conceived notions about my relatively new beau, my assumption was completely incorrect. The fruity drink soothing the back of my throat proved that.

Or maybe the dangerously harmful rays of sunlight warming my skin to an impossibly fantastic temperature proved it. I turned my head lazily to glance at the man next to me, his gaze of course had already made itself at home observing me.

I gasped inwardly in admiration. The diamonds dancing across his skin were absolutely marvelous. They moved with the rise and fall of chest, and I wondered why his chest was rising at all. He had no need to inhale, let alone exhale.

With his enhanced senses I seriously doubted the numbing ocean water was anything close to enjoyable. Chalking it up to habit, I grinned at him, still half dazed by his innate dazzle.

"Doesn't it get old?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. The sunglasses adorning my face did little to deflect his shimmering skin.

He raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't _what_ get old?"

"Staring at me," I looked out to the ocean, it was calmer than a sleeping infant and bluer than the sky itself. Some rebellious part of me wanted to disturb it, but the desire fell to the wayside.

"No, not at all," Edward swiftly pulled our lounging seats together and pulled me into his embrace. His touch was cold and stone, but his skin warmed and took a smooth soft texture as his breath tickled the back of my neck.

I slipped into a light slumber, daydreaming a scene straight out of vintage cinema. I sat alone at a table in the restaurant of our hotel, it was clearly a very different time. I approached the bar in a bit of a daze, the bronze haired bartender reached me before I took a seat at the bar. His amber eyes took a moment to study me, before flashing an all too familiar luminous smile.

He informed me that a gentleman was waiting for me on the other side of the bar, who'd been asking for me all evening. The bartender escorted me through grand arches and into a much grittier looking establishment than the one I'd originated from.

A man with dark espresso hair pushed back in a torridly demure manner, deep, honest brown eyes and sun drenched golden skin awaited me, generic alcoholic beverage in hand. I cautiously took a seat next to him as he introduced himself. His name and accompanying words were all but mumbles, though his thick accented voice was curiously quite clear. We engaged in small talk my ill-detailed fantasy failed to transcribe and shared eight or so too many drinks, though his count may of eclipsed my own.

Soon enough we'd become entirely acquainted and came to a concise mutual decision to relocate somewhere much more private, and words found themselves completely expendable to the interactions my Spanish stranger and I had in mind.

"Really?" Edward scoffed, pulling me out of my peaceful repose.

I extracted myself from his arms, slightly disoriented, "What?" I replied in drowsy confusion, followed by embarrassment.

I drew my knees to my chest sighing, realizing he was probably listening. Or watching, whatever euphemism he used for eavesdropping, "I thought we had a deal."

Edward shook his head, "The pool boy? How cliché."

I thought back to my dream, the face seemed much more familiar now. "He was an associate," I defended myself, "An associate with really cute dimples."

"Dimples where, exactly?"

"On his face, Edward," I rolled my eyes growing annoyed with his silent accusations, "You promised to respect my privacy."

"You were practically screaming in there," he stroked my hair, "And it wasn't my doing."

I blushed, "Screams of panic, if indeed I was screaming." Honestly, since when did thoughts have volume?

"Alejandro! Stop! Please, just let me go," he mocked, "Alejandro!"

I had to laugh, humor wasn't something commonly found in Edward's social repertoire, so I made a point to enjoy it while it existed. "You must've been listening to a different station, I can assure you I wasn't asking him to leave."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms, nuzzling his face in my hair, "I had the right station," he kissed my earlobe, "You had another rendezvous to attend, you didn't want to be late," apparently Edward didn't change the channel as my dream continued somewhere in my subconscious, "With the bartender."

"Mm, so now you're fabricating fantasies? Someone's grasping for straws." Whatever fantasy Edward was describing was foreign to me.

"Straws won't be necessary. I can drink just fine without one," he ran a finger along my neck, "I wonder if the blood of a Spaniard tastes as exotic as their human cuisine."

"There's no need for hostility, the man of my dreams isn't a problem," I turned to kiss the perfect jaw of the dangerous creature holding me so protectively, "And he's really cute when he's jealous," I smiled.

He returned the smile, kissing me with a hazy passion that only love knew, "Te quiero."


End file.
